


Baby Brother

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's What If? challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

Edward and Athena had always wanted a large family, but their daughter was enough to fill their lives.

When Minerva was nine she asked why she didn't have a little brother or sister. She too smart to be coddled.

"You came out wrong, love," Her father explained. "Your mother was too hurt to have another child.

"Can't you get one from somewhere else?"

As determined as she was smart, she went to find herself a little brother.

"Mum, I found him!" she announced four weeks later.

"My brother, Tom Riddle."

As caring as a Hufflepuff, she couldn't abandon the baby.


End file.
